


Naked Reyna

by skilln



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, enf, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skilln/pseuds/skilln
Summary: After a disasterous meeting with the Greek Camp Counselor, Reyna awakens naked in the forest and has to make a humiliating streak to find clothing before anyone sees her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Naked Reyna

Now that the war with the Greeks was finally officially over it was time to have talks. However while the leader of Camp Half-Blood was an immortal God, the leader of Camp Jupiter was just an eighteen year old girl. Reyna never showed any signs of nervousness to her troops as they journeyed towards the camp but internally she was worried. She knew that Dionysus had a reputation of being difficult and tricky. The power dynamics leaned heavily in his favour seeing as he was a literal God and Reyna had to be careful not to upset him; for both her and her camps sake.

She hoped to arrive early in the morning and meet with a few of her friends at Camp Half-Blood. She had a great fondness towards Jason and Percy from when they were praetors. She'd also been talking a lot to Annabeth and Piper as of late even if she tried to keep their talks strictly professional as there was a lot of work to be done and no time for distractions. However catching up with her allies would have to wait as due to complications she was on a tight schedule. There had been a small fight in Camp Jupiter over some resentment of the rapid changes happening and she had to delay her trip by a few hours to put people in the correct places.

She put on her finest robes making sure to wear the regal Camp Juniper purple and wore sandals. She felt awkward not being dressed in her usual armour but it was nice to make an impression. She had Micheal Kahale style her brown straight hair fancily into a wavy ponytail bun and agreed to let him quickly do some quick make-up. Looking in a mirror she agreed he did a good job and while she did look very pretty (almost beautiful), it just didn't feel like her in the mirror. Sacrifices had to be made though and it would be unacceptable to show up to a meeting with a God looking like a common warrior.

Eventually and with a slight headache after all the shouting she had to do, she was flying towards Camp Half-Blood on the back of Guido her Pegasus. She was very stressed when she arrived late in the night and arrived to her meeting with Dionysus with only minutes to spare; she would've been late if she didn't sprint across the camp immediately, pointing at a random demigod to take Guido to the stables. She rushed inside the Big House and tried to sort out her appearance quickly and catch her breath before opening the door to see Dionysus. He sat there and if the God was concerned by her near late-coming he did not show it. He was wearing an open bright yellow Hawaiian shirt with his pot belly poking out and greeted her casually.

"Hello Roona, welcome to the party," Dionysus said drily.

"Lord Dionysus," Reyna did a small bow and sat opposite him before correcting him, "It's Reyna."

"Isn't that what I said? Whatever." Dionysus swirled his wine goblet casually.

Reyna took a long breath as she was already kept off-guard; mostly due to the contents of the room. It was quite smaller than she imagined with only a small table between her and the God. It might have been cosy or reassuring if it wasn't for the copious amounts of different half-empty bottles and types of alcohol lying around the room. It looked and smelled like the end of a wild frat party where everybody had forgotten who had actually been invited by the end of it. Dionysus looked amused by her discomfort however as he kept a satisfied smirk on his face as he downed his seemingly endless cup.

"We are here to discuss ways our Camps may help each other and I feel that Camp unity is more important now than ever after the Great War with Gaia we rely on-" Reyna started her prepared and practised speech she spent hours working on which was sure to convince any opponent... before she was rudely interrupted.

Dionysus lay his glass down with a groan and leaned back in his purple armchair, "Stop, stop. You do know I don't care about either of these camps right Rayah?"

"What?" She ignored the temptation to correct him again, unsure if he really had forgotten or if he just never listened in the first place. She had a feeling either way a correction wouldn't make him say the name correctly the next time.

Dionysus smirked, "Did nobody tell you? I was sent here as a punishment from Zeus. And it is among the most boring punishments ever conceived of, I must say. Oh don't make that face. I can still approve of your whatever plans; it's not like it means anything to me positive or negative. But you have to amuse me first."

Reyna tried to stay cognisant of the fact she was still talking to a God and tried to hide her nerves when she asked, "And how may I do that?"

Suddenly a goblet appeared on the table filled with some sort of liquid; all she knew is that it was defiantly alcoholic. Reyna hadn't even ever drunk before trying to stay away from any substances that would impact her mind. You never knew when there would be some emergency and you always needed to be prepared. Ironically it was that which left her unprepared for this situation.

"Drink up. I'll allow you to bypass your normal limits."

Reyna awkwardly grabbed the goblet and nervously rose it to her small rosy lips. She took a glance at the God who still sat their unfazed as if he wasn't even interested which honestly he probably was not. Reyna just blinked before opening her mouth and taking a small sip. Even just that made her sputter as she felt like her throat was on fire. She coughed a little and looked at Dionysus who without looking just gestured her to go on. She lifted it again and tried to down more of it this time managing to drink for a couple of seconds before having to move away.

"Now do that about a dozen times." Dionysus said lazily.

Her vision was growing blurry when she moved but she thought he said that he'd bypass her normal limits? Whatever she was just going to get it over with. For Camp Jupiter! And with that she chugged for a long time and didn't even feel the alcohol burn her mouth. She felt that right now she looked a lot more like her normal self than she did when she prettied up earlier. She smiled at Dionysus and got up nearly falling over in the process.

"I've did it!" She said proudly, with a very audible slur and she instantly noticed her voice didn't sound like that usually and along with the fact that her movement was weirder she very quickly came to a conclusion, "I'm very very drunk aren't I?"

Dionysus just smiled before finally focusing his attention on her, "Yes. I’m counteracting your normal limits not making you immune to the effects of booze; where would the fun it that be? You won't die or pass out from the alcohol but you will feel free to be carefree for once." He pointed at her, "You are too serious and it’s very tedious, so I’ll consider this a gift. I am the God of debauchery too after all and I did say that I wanted amusement. So after tonight you may consider your deal completed."

She smiled widely from numerous things. Firstly she had done it and got her deal which was a cause to celebrate! Secondly he was right, she was too serious! Or was that the alcohol talking? Oh who cares! She just grabbed the goblet and took another quick shot of the mysterious liquid. She was going to have the wildest night of her life to make up for all the boring ones! She wouldn't waste it! The rest of the night went by in a massive drunken haze with many different crazy shenanigans happening and lots of debauchery... then she blacked out.

Reyna awoke surrounded by trees and with a massive headache. Saying she felt groggy was an understatement, she'd been stabbed in the past and that was less excruciating than she was now. What happened last night? She couldn't remember... which was worrying. She had fleeting memories of talking to Dionysus and oh god, she remembered. Well she recalled drinking from that forsaken goblet, after that was still a mystery. Whatever happened probably wasn't good though and she cursed; she hope she hadn't destroyed her competent image. The quicker she got back to camp anyway the better; she needed some ambrosia to cure this aching headache. Where even was she? She was sitting up when she finally noticed through her still hazy mind that she shouldn't have blades of grass tickling her from underneath or the breezy chill creeping around her entire body.

Reyna looked down to her tiny feet. Her tiny bare feet. She urgently with great distress looked at the rest of her body confirming the worst; she was completely naked! With a very non-Roman squeak she clasped her small hands over her displayed privates. Oh Gods! She was fully exposed! All her minute imperfections were on display from the SPQR bars tattoo covering her wrist, to the numerous scars acquired through battle scattered across her toned muscly physique and even the desperately embarrassing birthmark on her butt that looked a little like a centaur wearing a hat. This could not be happening! But yet in her half-mindful state she was unable to pretend that it wasn't. The wind blowing over her entire unprotected form ensured that.

Did she streak through the entire camp? Had anyone saw her? Gods this would ruin her reputation! Stupid Dionysus! The mortified naked woman made an internal vow to never ever drink again. She wished she had her memories but at the same time didn't think she could face the humiliation of remembering. Her face was already burning bright crimson red and that was still with nobody around to see her at the moment. course on her important diplomatic mission to Camp Half-Blood she instead ended up in this horrific situation and being saw would make a laughing stock out of all the Romans... not to mention her!

She realised that panic wouldn't help, she had to make a plan to be able to get some clothes. Nervously she pushed herself to her feet awkwardly moving her hands over her frame for at least some kind of weak modesty. Where was Camp Half-Blood? It's the closest place where clothes are possible even if there were many Demigods around. She glanced on every side, looking for any sign and quickly noticed that there was a rustled bush and broken sticks to the East. She could guess that's where she came from in her drunken stupor and retracing her steps seemed to be the only way. She slowly crept forwards trying to avoid stepping on any hard stones or thorns.

Reyna had been steadily walking for around a minute when suddenly a face popped out from behind a tall tree. The shocked Roman jumped backwards in shock and fell backwards onto her ass. Standing in front of her was a short young girl with sage green skin and iridescent locks in a neat bob. She had a very pointy face offset by a small button nose. Her tight pea lips contorted into a sneer as she surveyed the unclad Demigod carelessly. The nymph was draped in a flowing leafy dress in a slightly darker shade than her skin and the ends stuck out at the sides like the branches of a mature oak. The evergreen girl rested against the bark behind her before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, you've finally shown up then!" She angrily furrowed her brow and stamped her bare foot, "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I, uh, what?" Reyna stuttered still sprawled on the earth as she desperately attempted to hide her bare olive skin from the nymphs penetrative gaze. She couldn't believe this tiny girl with her squawky voice was seeing all of Reyna's nude form with only her petite hands used for her tattered decency. This was the first time anybody had saw her naked and she barely believed that it was under these degrading circumstances. The noisy tree girl didn't seem to care about Reyna's clumsy discomfort and pushed the issue however.

The outspoken girl just sighed in response, "Typical Demigod! Only caring about themselves." She rose a grassy eyebrow, "Don't you lot usually wear clothes? Never mind that, I demand an apology!"

Reyna didn't know what she'd done but whatever she had she instantly regretted as she was the unwavering furious expression. Nymphs were usually serene and collected, how did she upset this one so much? She knew she did not want to know the shameful answer but she needed to find out what happened last night. Maybe this annoying girl knew where her discarded clothes lay, "What did I even do?"

"Well I never! I knew you were clearly inebriated but this is just insulting. If you must need a reminder you ran by dressed as you were and muttering about some sort of silly monster nonsense. Then you peed on me!" The nymph grimaced as she recounted the tale.

"I did what?" Reyna's eyes widened.

The girl angrily pointed towards her tree, "You peed on my roots! Now apologise!"

Reyna for once was speechless as she heard the humiliating story recounted and realised that disturbingly she deserved all the anger given to her by the oak girl. She blushed bright crimson with her cheeks heating up as she realised this nymph had probably seen everything the night before. Not just that she also now recalled the the shameful act she committed to this indignant nature spirit. She was supposed to be better than this! If she didn't already hold a grudge against drunk herself now she absolutely did.

Attempting to hide her anxiety she put on her professional face, the one she used to speak in front of the council,"I'm very sorry." She said meekly, pushing herself back up and finally towering the short nymph.

"Hmph! Well you better be." The nymph moved back towards the tree but not before giving Reyna an embarrassing and painful sharp smack on her tight sturdy ass.

"What was that for!?" The naked Roman yelped, eyes widening at both the pain and the fact that she'd just had somebody touch her bare body for the first time.

"For disrespecting me! You should be lucky that's all." The girl let out a final long sigh, before disappearing into her tree and leaving the nude Reyna alone with her embarrassing thoughts. She hoped that this was the worst thing she had done last night but she had a horrible feeling that it was only the start of things. The nymph had said she had been naked when she arrived meaning that she must have spent an extended time unclothed. Reyna cringed at this thought before heading in the direction of the broken branches and scattered leaves; at least past Reyna's carelessness gave her an easy path to follow through the overgrown forest.

She rubbed her butt a little bit when she'd made some distance, feeling free to uncover herself now she was seemingly alone. She had a strong slap for such a tiny gal. It still stung even though the encounter with the wood nymph was nearly five minutes ago. Today was a lot more painful than she would have imagined. Walking was hard with her bare feet aching when she accidentally snapped a stick under it or stepped on the wrong spot. It was hard to avoid the hard objects with the ground seemingly littered with thorn branches, overgrown nettle bushes and sharp rocks. It was difficult to both walk slowly to not hurt herself and also walk fast so she may get clothed sooner. God she wished for any sort of protection presently. How far away was camp anyway? She couldn't believe she was having a such shameful walk. She hoped none of her Roman comrades heard about this because somebody like Dakota would never let her live it down.

As she walked through the empty woods she came to a large open field which reach impressively far covered in lush green grassland. While the woods were difficult to walk in it was nerve-wracking to leave the protection of the trees as they gave her cover from anybody or anything which appeared. She nervously walked into the open field allowing the long blades of grass to tickle her feet as she moved across the massive stretch of greenery. If anybody came right now they would instantly see the nude Demigod standing in the middle of the pasture. The windy chill that had haunted the day earlier had been replaced as the sun came out fully bright pushing past the dark clouds. While it wasn't comfortable the feeling of the warm sunlight against her bare tan skin was almost pleasant even if it was a reminder of just how vulnerable she was. She thought that it was possible she could be a little too uptight at times. She allowed herself to relax for a brief moment letting her toes to play with the turf under her and soak in the balmy sun-rays through her utterly uncovered body. She took a lengthy calming breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and silently thanked Apollo himself for the good weather. She decided she would be fine, this wasn't the worst situation she'd been in; at least there wasn't a risk of death. Of course words have power and those thoughts tempted fate too much for it to avoid making the situation worse for the unfortunate reluctant nudist. Reyna was instantly broke out of her tranquil moment as a large shape came bounding towards her!

Normally the face of a goat was nonthreatening but when it was conjoined to that of a furious dragon it became more intimidating. The creature had three horrible heads which all stared at the tall naked girl menacingly; in the middle was the face of a huge lion with a raging mane which flowed backwards, to it's right there was a terrible scaly dragons crown with a tongue which flickered in Reyna's direction and lastly was a confused looking goat which let out a hearty bleat.

Reyna was not scared but she was alarmed. This scenario was not in her advantage. She had no allies, no weapons and also no armour. The fact that one blow from this monster would kill her unprotected bare body instantly was not lost. But what could she do? Finding help was not an option, she still had to keep her dignity even if it could likely cost her life.

She tried to remember as much as she could about the Chimera, quickly remembering that it's tough hide was nearly impervious to Celestial Bronze. Which meant fighting with her fists would end a lot worse. She had to be clever, calm and collected.

So she ran. She sprinted her nubile form as fast as she could through the meadow barely managing to jump out the way of a quick snap from the dragon's sharp fangs. She leapt past the great beast, landing a few meters away from it and dropping into a roll as her nude body swept past the blades of grass. She quickly pushed herself upwards to her feet and continued her dash towards the woods. The creature powerfully roared in frustration having narrowly missed it's prey.

"Shut up you big oaf!" Reyna yelled at it, hoping that nobody heard the Chimera's shout and chose to investigate finding her in the process.

She had made to it to the lining of trees and felt a lot safer instantly once she had entered the small forest; the lumbering figure would have a much harder time manoeuvring here than her skinny body. That didn't seem to stop the beast from smashing through a few trees which instantly fell to it's strength, crashing down onto the group creating more noise. Somebody had to notice at this point.

Reyna already had a plan. She knew that she had to somehow get to more advantageous terrain because fighting this monster naked and weaponless was not a wise idea. But as she guessed the Chimera's furious movements had upset a few forest druids, while most hid in fear there were a few brave ones who went over and used strange nature magic against the creature distracting it briefly. What now? Well Reyna guessed she could lead it to the camp and if she managed it correctly she could use the Chimera as a distraction to stop the campers from seeing her. If they had their attention kept on the monster it could allow her to sneak past and find some much needed clothes. The Chimera would easily be taken down by a group of prepared demigods who actually had their weapons and gear.

She continued running through the forest towards where she assumed the Greek camp was. Her idea was risky both because she might get eaten by a goat and also because it had the possibility of her olive skin being completed exposed to an entire legion of demigods. Was she blushing? Zeus, this wasn't the time for that. The crazed Chimera was getting closer as it furiously ran after her ignoring the small druids. She didn't know if she should feel complimented by it's complete focus on her. She ran her naked body throughout the woods ignoring the pain when she stepped on the wrong thing; she'd be in a lot more agony if that thing caught up with her. Occasionally she had to weave direction when the creature bounded forwards managing to get closer to biting her bare butt each time. She couldn't sprint much longer as even she only owned a limited amount of stamina.

Eventually the view changed from endless forest scenery to the clearing outside of Camp Half-Blood where a few demigods gathered but Reyna didn't let that distract her even if she was moments away from being seen nude. The beast charged once more and Reyna knew she couldn't run forwards into the open. She grabbed a sharp branch and activated the final part of the master plan.

She pushed her bare foot off the confused goat's snout and swiftly bounced onto it's back. She then stabbed the stick into the goat's snout causing it to bleat loudly. As the beast tried to turn to face her, she sneakily slid off to the side and silently headed backwards towards the woods. This left the monster bewildered to where she had vanished to and also the goat screaming from the wood lodged up it's nose- attracting the attention to the many demigods of the camp.

Reyna glanced back to see that her ploy had worked and felt relief when the Chimera stopped looking for her upon seeing the charging demigods. She'd normally be worried for their safety but when she saw Jason there she knew they'd all be fine. When she saw her fellow ex-praetor she also realised she had to move quickly, her face going incredibly crimson at even the chance of Jason seeing her uncovered body.

She knew those demigods would only be preoccupied for a little while and she still needed to find some clothes without even being glimpsed. But where could she go now? Of course this happened in the Camp she'd only recently arrived at, where she had little time to memorise her surroundings. This had been the worst quest of her life!

Reyna had no clothes nor no allies. And while the first part was uncomfortable, the second part was terrifying. She needed someone to assist her and hopefully that person wouldn't judge her bare body. There was only one she could rely on, her loyal pegasus Scipio. Soon Reyna found herself crept outside the stables, crouching in the nearby folliage watching many different Demi-gods pass by and waiting for her chance to reach her loyal companion.

Not that her current position was comfortable; the leaves and bushes tickled against her bare skin, the soles of her feet dug into the dirt and trying to keep completely silence to avoid the attention of passerbys made it even worse. This shouldn't be happening! But the blush that continued to shine brightly across her face very much proved it was.

It seemed like an age before the coast was clear, and even then Reyna didn't have enough view to check if anyone else was approaching. She couldn't even see if anyone else was inside the stables. But at this point, she had to take chances. If she did not, she may be seen by the entire camp; and have her entire reputation along with the reputation of the Roman legion in tatters. And worse, she'd be seen butt naked in the most embarrassing situation of her life!

With that in mind she moved upwards, mind racing along with her feet. Her hands clamped over her privates, one covering her pussy and the other tightly wrapped around her tits. She really, really hoped nobody was watching her fully revealed muscled butt as she jogged towards the stables which she eventually reached. Pushing open the door and to her relief getting inside.

She had no idea if anyone had saw her streak, a thought which filled her with displeasure and fear. But now she stood in some soft hay and dirt, her only company being many different horses. And of course Scipio. She approached her loyal companion, feeling stupid at being embarrassed of her nudity in front of a horse. It's not like he cared anyway, she told herself. That didn't make her feel much better though.

"H-Hello Scipio... S-Shall we go for a ride?" Reyna said awkwardly.

A friendly loud neigh in response alarmed her, she really, really didn't need anyone to hear that. She was still going to have to ride out of here completely nude. Which while it may have been her best option, it still only made a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She pulled herself onto the pegasus' back, an odd feeling when completely nude. Her long legs trailing down the horse, her ass exposed and her skin completely touching.

While it was slightly liberating; that rush was overruled by the absolute morification Reyna was feeling; but it was time to leave. Even if she was seen naked elsewhere, at least it wouldn't be in the one place that would destroy her reputation! And so with that thought, Reyna strode out towards the stable doors, hesitantly ready...

Reyna kicked off and Scipio flew into the air. While she knew people would see her, she hoped she'd be at enough of a distance that nobody would guess that the paetreor of the Roman Legion was entrirely naked. The absurbity of such an act would make anyone who thought they saw bare skin, would obviously must be a trick of the light. It was sunny after all.

But the sun blazing down on her while accenating thoughts of her nudity did add to the freedom Reyna felt. The air whipped past and she already loved riding. There was something... different about this. Not the exhibition, enough of that had happened today for her to feel sick of that feeling. But the wind pulling her hair back, the breeze across her toned body and her bare legs kicking against the wind.

It wasn't long before Reyna found herself... lost. Not directionwise, but thoughtwise. What was she actually going to do? Go to the nearest town and steal some clothes? Streak publically until somebody took pity on her? She may have escaped the gaze of Demigods but she certainly had not solved any problems. It wasn't much better than any mortals saw her either! Gods, her backside was aching.

Lost in thought she nearly missed the voice next to her, "Hello there!" A smirk appeared in the wind, along with a friendly smile. A blonde man flew beside her with curly locks.

Reyna squealed, nearly falling off the pegasus and onto the ground far, far below. She moved her hands, trying to steady herself without them on the steed's back and moved one atheltic arm to cover her breasts while the other clung to the reigns, "L-Look away!" She shouted, face crimson.

"I'm a God, missy," The voice responded condescendingly, "Back when I was young, we barely wore clothes."

"I-I..." She couldn't act outraged to a God, could she? Even one that was obviously checking her out. She counted to ten in her mind, trying to focus against the immense embarrassment, "What do... you want?" She responded.

"I'm here to help," The voice said happily, "You seem like you need it."

"Can you get me clothes?" Reyna asked, desperate.

"Oh, of course. I can take you right to a place that has some." The God teased.

"T-Take me? Can't you just give me some?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"I-I am honored by the offer, but I-I'm afraid I must refuse..." Reyna said.

There was a pause.

"Who said that it was an offer?" And with a cheeky smile, wink and a snap of the fingers. Hermes, played a trick.

Reyna then appeared in one of the most embarrassing places she could be. Butt naked, standing proudly. But where? That shall be left to your imagination. What you will be told however, are the next words to leave her lips, spoken in a furious tone to a crowd, "I'm never getting drunk again."


End file.
